Winter Love
by ZeldaNES
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella's at home alone on Christmas Eve, who stops by? ExB, One-Shot, Song-Fic


**AN: This was a random song fic I thought of while coming home on the bus today.**

**Set in New Moon, the song is 'Winter Passing' by The Academy Is….**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's winter again.  
A white-washed and frozen...sky.

Edward had been gone for about three months now. I pulled his jacket closer to me. I had borrowed it from him and left it at the store before we broke up. He didn't have a chance to steal it… or take it rather.

I wonder where he is. He's probably with some supermodel while I just curl up on the couch. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

I came to the door,  
Eyes maladjusted...from the light,

"Hey Bells!" Jacob exclaimed while giving me an enormous bear hug.

But your voice rang clear.

"I still love you Bella." Edward spoke softly. Edward? My mind must be playing tricks again. I wish I had been enough for him, I love him so much.

You said, "For all I thought I'd ever need,  
It's hard to face the holidays without."

"Jake!" I pushed him off me. "I really want to be alone." His grin disappeared.

"Bella! It's Christmas Eve! You can't be alone on Christmas Eve! Besides Bells, I love you." WHAT!?! He slowly bent down to kiss me on the lips, until I smacked him. He pulled back clutching his cheek.

"Get out!" I seethed. "I love Edward and only Edward! Get out Jacob and never come back! I hissed.

Well I've left my last message on your machine.

"You're making a mistake Isabella!" he sneered. He then stormed out and slammed the door. I wrapped the jacket tighter around me, and walked up to my room, sulking over Edward.

It's hard to face the holidays

I sat down on my bed thinking. This would have been my first Christmas with Edward and the Cullens. I was still in thought when I turned to the rocking chair.

When you're looking for the words to say.

Edward was just sitting there, like old times

When you're looking for the words to say.

I sat there, not knowing what to say, and arguing with myself if he was an illusion or not.

**EPOV**

I stood at the living room window as Bella curled up on the couch. I know it's wrong of me to do this, but I can't stand it anymore, I need her! If only she still loved me. There was a knock and Bella hopped up and answered the door to see Jacob Black.

So you've found a friend,  
To spend all your cold nights with him,

He grabbed her up in a mammoth hug, not as big as Emmett's though.

But if I was there

They stood talking for a minute before Jacob told her he loved her, and then leaned in to kiss her.

Then I'd wonder why,

Bella suddenly smacked him and started yelling about how she loved me.

You still wear my jacket  
Closed with traces of my scent.

She still loved me! My silent, dead heart leapt inside me. That's it, I'm going in.

And I said, "For all I thought I'd ever need,  
It's hard to face the holidays without."  
Well I've left my last message in your machine.  
It's hard to face the holidays,

I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to lie to her and leave her. She was my everything, my love. I heard the door slam and she walked into her room, and sat on the bed deep in thought. Finally she turned her attention to where I was at.

When you're looking for the words to say.

For once in my life, I was speechless.

**3rdPOV**

So stay with me here.

Edward and Bella both stood up speechless, and walked towards each other.

Nose to nose,  
Cold enough to see as our breath

The came in close together and leaned in, their foreheads resting on each others.

Slowly escapes and exchanges...  
From my lungs to yours,

Edward closed the gap and kissed Bella passionately, while wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

From your mouth to mine.

Bella put her arms around Edwards' neck and ran her fingers though his hair.

For all I thought I'd ever need,  
It's hard to face the holidays without

Well I've left my last message on your machine.

Edward knew his mistakes, and Bella knew she was thick for believing that he didn't love her. At this moment they were whole, knowing they were meant to be for forever.

It's hard to face the holidays  
When you're looking for the words to say  
(stay with me here  
Nose to nose,  
Cold enough to see as our breath)

They broke apart long enough to look in each others eyes, and to notice that their eyes were screaming with the same emotion. Love. They then went back to kissing, trying to make up for lost time.

When you're looking for the words to say.  
When you're looking for the words to say.  
(stay with me here  
Nose to nose,  
Cold enough to see as our breath)

They finally stopped and Edward sat on the rocking chair, sitting Bella on his lap. No words were exchanged as she re-memorized his face and he played with her hair.

When you're looking for the words to say.

Breaking the silence finally, they both took a deep breath and in unison spoke…

When you're looking for the words to say.

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: Hoped you all liked it!**

**xoxo,  
DawnsxEclipse**


End file.
